Ожидание
by natoth
Summary: 2276 год. Уже почти полгода как Г'Кар пропал, уехав с Нарна. О том, что с ним случилось, знают очень немногие. И На'Тот одна из этих посвященных...Drama/Hurt/comfort/AU/Missing scene


_Ранняя весна, 2276 г._

 _Планета Нарн, г. Моксток_

* * *

– Можно я тебе помогу, мама?

На'Тот сидела на корточках перед каменной стеной, держа резец в руке, когда услышала голос сына за своей спиной.

– Боюсь, _да'квана(1)_ – это то, что я должна делать сама. Но ты можешь полить цветы, которые растут возле дома.

– Я уже полил их, мама. И пересадил побеги _тибо(2)_ в горшки побольше.

– Какой ты у меня молодец! – На'Тот постаралась улыбнуться ему как можно сердечнее. – Теперь они обязательно должны зацвести. Только тебе придется следить, чтобы во время дождя их не залило. Справишься?

– Конечно!

То'Кар, засопев, сделал шаг и оказался рядом с ней. Склонил голову набок, пытаясь разглядеть узор, который На'Тот вырезала на стене.

– А что ты сейчас делаешь?

– Украшаю наш дом. Я ведь рассказывала тебе о _да'квана_. Раньше, до войны и оккупации, все дома в городах были покрыты такой резьбой.

– У тебя очень красиво получается, – сказал То'Кар, тронув пальцем извилистые линии на камне.

– Я все еще учусь, – призналась На'Тот с кривой улыбкой. – Тебе надо зайти в гости к госпоже Ни'Ла, нашей соседке, чтобы увидеть по-настоящему красивую _да'квана_.

– И ты будешь всю эту стену вырезать?

– Да. Это моя обязанность как хозяйки дома. Когда я стану старой и слабой, и руки мои не смогут держать резец, это придется делать тебе. А потом – твоим детям и внукам. Когда я была маленькой, почти такой, как ты, моя тетя показывала мне старые дома, украшенные _да'квана_ сверху донизу. Это было впечатляющее зрелище. Несколько поколений семьи трудились над этой красотой.

Она замолчала, мечтательно глядя перед собой.

То'Кар тронул один из резцов, лежавших возле нее на земле.

– А ты меня научишь?

– Научу. Но тебе надо еще подрасти. Резьба по камню требует много сил и терпения.

– Я сильный, сильный! – воскликнул То'Кар и хлопнул себя по руке.

– Верю, сынок, – засмеялась На'Тот. – Но вот терпения у тебя пока маловато.

Мальчик чуть надул губы. На'Тот вздохнула и мягко щелкнула его пальцем по носу.

– Хорошо, я покажу тебе некоторые самые простые узоры. Но ты должен слушать меня внимательно и не отвлекаться.

– Я не хочу узоры, мам. Я хочу вырезать портрет. Твой или папин.

На'Тот замерла, продолжая улыбаться.

– Портрет – это сложновато для первого раза. Лучше начинать учиться с узора _ха'нар._

– А я хочу сделать портрет!

То'Кар чуть повысил голос, воинственно глядя на нее.

На'Тот прикрыла глаза на мгновение. В последнее время любой разговор с сыном у нее превращался в спор-пререкание. Мальчику как будто нравилось выводить ее из себя и настаивать на своем в каждой мелочи. Она, конечно, знала, что То'Кар входит в возраст, который у нарнских детей считался одним из самых сложных. Но не ожидала, что это окажется так тяжело.

– Хорошо, будешь вырезать портрет.

– Папин портрет!

– Папин портрет, – покорно повторила она, потирая глаза. – Конечно, папин. Чей же еще…

– Хочу, чтобы он был вырезан вот тут! – сын ткнул пальцем в стену, отбежав чуть в сторону.

– Нужен мел или уголь, – попросила она. – Сначала надо сделать набросок.

– Я сам нарисую! – закричал То'Кар. – Сам!

И умчался в дом за кусочками угля.

Они просидели во дворе до вечера, возясь с портретом.

То'Кар проявил удивительное для него терпение и старательность.

– Нам нужно сделать перерыв, – сказала На'Тот, пытаясь отвлечь его от резьбы. – _Да'квана_ требует тщательности и аккуратности. Спешка может все испортить. К тому же становится темно. Мы вернемся сюда завтра утром.

– Я хочу все доделать побыстрее, – ответил То'Кар, размазывая каменную пыль по щекам. – Вдруг папа завтра вернется?

На'Тот порадовалась, что во дворе уже стало темно, и он не видит выражения ее лица.

– Не уверена, сынок. Он улетел очень далеко.

– Да, ты уже говорила, я помню. У него очень важная миссия.

На'Тот вздохнула, поднявшись на ноги. Потерла затекшую спину.

– Да, сын, у твоего папы очень важная и секретная миссия.

– Как тогда, когда он летал к Пределу вместе с доктором Франклином?

– Да. Только еще важнее. Папа у нас – герой. Наверняка спасает очередной мир.

Она вытерла пыльные руки о штаны. Потом взяла сына за плечи и подтянула поближе, чтобы осмотреть внимательнее.

– Святые мученики, какой же ты грязный! Стой смирно!

На'Тот достала из кармана платок и попыталась вытереть его лицо. То'Кар завертелся, морщась.

– Не надо, я сам! Я сам отряхнусь!

На'Тот не удержалась и обняла его, коснувшись носом его лба.

– Ах ты, мой маленький ворчун!

– Пусти! Пусти! Я уже большой! Еще кто увидит…

Она разжала руки и отошла от него.

То'Кар отряхнул помятую одежду.

– Жаль, что миссия секретная. А то мы бы позвонили папе и спросили, когда он вернется. Хотелось бы поскорее. Ведь он обещал, что свозит меня в гости к мистеру Гарибальди на Марс в этом году.

На'Тот заставила себя держаться спокойно.

– Что ж… раз обещал, то может быть и съездим. Вместе с Г'Рикой.

То'Кар вдруг оживился и тронул ее за руку.

– Мам, а ты не звонила мистеру Гарибальди? Он всегда все знает. Даже о самых секретных миссиях.

– Звонила, сынок. И президенту Шеридану тоже звонила. Они… не знают, где сейчас твой папа. Но мы не должны беспокоиться. Потому что так всегда бывает с секретными миссиями.

Она спрятала лицо в ладонях, чувствуя, что долго не продержится. Сын донимал ее этими вопросами почти каждый вечер. И с тех пор, как около месяца назад она получила сообщение от Деленн и узнала, что Г'Кар находится «в гостях» у императора Примы Центавра, отвечать на них становилось все труднее.

Сначала ее обуревала ярость, которая постепенно сменилась мрачным отчаянием. Больше всего На'Тот угнетало бездействие. И необходимость выжидать.

Время шло, и ничего не происходило. На'Тот старалась не думать о том, что могло случиться с Г'Каром на Центавре. Она не особо верила в заверения о том, что с ним там обходятся как с почетным гостем. Центавриане всегда любили красивые и завуалированные названия для самых изощренных своих пыток.

Будь ее воля, она бы ринулась туда, нашла бы способ пробраться на эту проклятую планету, сделала что угодно, чтобы вызволить его оттуда. Но это означало бросить То'Кара и Г'Рику… оставить их без защиты. Нет, она не могла так поступить. И это сводило ее с ума.

– Мам…

Голос То'Кара вывел ее из ступора.

– Что с тобой?

Она убрала руки от лица и с улыбкой посмотрела на него.

– Ничего, сынок. Просто… глаза устали. Мы ведь с тобой целый день возились с _да'квана_ на солнце.

То'Кар вдруг засмеялся, указав на нее пальцем.

– Святые мученики, ты тоже вся перепачкалась!

На'Тот растерянно посмотрела на свои ладони, покрытые белой пылью.

– Твоя правда, сынок. Мы теперь оба чумазые, как _дакки(3)_. Побежали в дом, пока нас кто-нибудь не увидел.

Она схватила его под локоть и потащила за собой.

* * *

Они уже подбегали к дверям, когда услышали звонок домофона. Кто-то стоял у ворот.

– Посол Та'Лон, госпожа, – объявил слуга-привратник. – Просит о встрече с вами.

На'Тот встрепенулась, продолжая держать сына за руку.

– Пусть войдет! – ответила она.

Из вечернего полумрака появился силуэт высокого нарна-воина. На'Тот не выдержала и пошла ему навстречу.

– Та'Лон! Вот это неожиданность! Но мы не получали предупреждения о твоем приезде, иначе постарались бы подготовиться…

Он улыбнулся, качнув головой.

– Я не посылал предупреждения, На'Тот. Надеюсь, ты простишь меня за такой внезапный визит?

– Вероятно, причины уважительные? Какое-нибудь срочное дело?

– Да, – Та'Лон очень выразительно посмотрел ей в глаза.

На'Тот осознала, что так и стоит перед ним, вся перепачканная каменной пылью.

– Есть новости от папы? – воскликнул То'Кар, не выдержав.

На'Тот вздрогнула.

– То'Кар, дорогой, иди в дом и прикажи слугам накрыть стол для нас и господина Та'Лона. И когда же ты запомнишь, что встревать в разговор взрослых невежливо?

– Но я просто хотел узнать… – начал он упрямо.

– Иди в дом, немедленно! – прошипела На'Тот, потеряв терпение.

Мальчик поджал губы, набычившись, но послушался и, поклонившись им, убежал в дом.

* * *

На'Тот и Та'Лон остались во дворе.

– Ты давно нас не навещал, – сказала она. – Я начала думать, что ты совсем о нас позабыл.

– Было много работы на «Вавилоне». Но теперь свободного времени у меня станет побольше, – ответил Та'Лон, слабо улыбнувшись. – Я ушел в отставку с должности посла, На'Тот.

Она смотрела на него в изумлении.

– Но… почему?! Ты ведь работал на станции столько лет!

– Да, работал. И, кажется, пора сменить обстановку. Я слишком долго жил вдали от родного мира. Так долго, что Нарн стал сниться мне по ночам. И я решил, что это знак. Мой помощник достаточно опытен, чтобы заменить меня на этом посту. Так что я улетел со спокойным сердцем.

– И… ты уже решил, чем займешься здесь? – она обеспокоенно дотронулась до его плеча.

– Думаю, что без дела не останусь, – ответил Та'Лон. И внимательно посмотрел на нее. – Полагаю, ты уже разговаривала с Деленн о Г'Каре?

На'Тот судорожно втянула в себя воздух и кивнула.

– Я тоже получил от него весточку, – сказал он коротко. – Судя по дате, Г'Кар записал это письмо еще до отлета на Центавр…

На'Тот прижала пальцы к губам, стараясь сдержать дрожь во всем теле. Оставалось надеяться, что темнота во дворе скроет это от его глаз.

– И еще кое-какие новости от Вира Котто, – продолжал Та'Лон, понизив голос.

На'Тот не выдержала и шагнула к нему ближе, схватив за руку.

– Говори же! Говори! – прошипела она взволнованно. – Что с ним? Он жив? Они… они действительно обращаются с ним так хорошо, как утверждают?

– Вир заверил меня, что с Г'Каром обращаются очень хорошо. Его не пытают и не морят голодом. Он считается почетным гостем императора Моллари. И он ни в чем не нуждается.

На'Тот фыркнула, отвернувшись.

– Но и отпустить его они не могут, – продолжал говорить Та'Лон. – Потому что ему предъявлено обвинение в шпионаже, незаконном проникновении на территорию Примы Центавра и незаконном ввозе и использовании запрещенного маскировочного оборудования, сетки хамелеона. За каждый из этих пунктов полагается весьма суровое наказание, вплоть до смертной казни, но император взял его под свою защиту.

– Сетка хамелеона! – воскликнула На'Тот, покачав головой. – Святые мученики! Он сошел с ума!

– Не исключаю этот вариант, – согласился Та'Лон.

– Но они же не могут держать его вот так вечно? – спросила она, обхватив себя за плечи руками и начав расхаживать перед ним. – Также как и мы не сможем вечно утаивать эту информацию от Кха'Ри. Еще месяца не прошло, Та'Лон, но я чувствую, что схожу с ума.

– Все могло быть гораздо хуже, На'Тот, – заметил Та'Лон. — Знаю, что это слабое утешение…

– Хорошо, что ты приехал, – она как будто не услышала его. – Вместе мы обязательно что-нибудь придумаем. Нельзя сидеть, сложа руки. И надеяться на Шеридана и Деленн бессмысленно. Они не станут подвергать свой драгоценный Альянс такому риску, не станут выдвигать никаких требований Центавру. Они боятся новой войны…

– Рейнджеры способны на многое, – сдержанно заметил Та'Лон.

– Они не будут посылать рейнджеров ради спасения одного гражданина Г'Кара! – прошипела На'Тот, сверкнув глазами. – Ничего, мы что-нибудь придумаем. Теперь, когда ты здесь, я могу действовать более свободно…

Та'Лон вдруг вытянул руки и схватил ее за плечи, остановив. И повернул к себе лицом.

– На'Тот, успокойся. Конечно, мы будем действовать. Точнее, действовать буду я.

Она зарычала, попытавшись вырваться, но он удержал ее и чуть встряхнул.

– Предоставь это мне, хорошо? У меня есть кое-какие связи. И я постараюсь сделать все, что в моих силах, чтобы его вытащить. А тебе надо оставаться здесь, на Нарне. Разве Г'Кар не просил тебя об этом в своем письме?

На'Тот замерла, хватая ртом воздух. Да, он просил ее именно об этом. Оставаться на Нарне и позаботиться о детях. И постараться удержать Кха'Ри от безрассудных решений. Ведь рано или поздно они узнают правду…

– Ты не понимаешь! Я просто не могу бездействовать, зная, что он…

– Наоборот, понимаю. Но ты вовсе не бездействуешь, На'Тот, – Та'Лон притянул ее к себе, обняв. – На самом деле тебе досталось самое сложное поручение из всех. Но Г'Кар сказал мне, что у тебя очень сильная воля, и ты можешь выдержать и не такое…

На'Тот мотнула головой, чувствуя, что горло свело судорогой.

– У каждого из нас есть свои обязательства. И мы должны их выполнять. Потому что обещали это ему. Ведь так? Поэтому ты останешься на Нарне и позаботишься о Г'Рике и То'Каре. А я постараюсь разобраться со всем остальным. Хорошо?

Он чуть встряхнул ее снова, пытливо вглядываясь в ее лицо.

– Хорошо?

На'Тот кивнула, закрыв глаза. Ей хотелось завыть в голос, но то, что сказал Та'Лон, заставило ее собраться.

Да, она сильная. Выдержит и не такое…

– Все будет хорошо. Мы его вытащим, – тихо сказал Та'Лон.

* * *

– Эй, отпусти мою маму немедленно!

Пронзительный голос То'Кара заставил На'Тот вздрогнуть и отпрянуть от Та'Лона.

Мальчик подошел к ним, строго нахмурившись.

Та'Лон развел руки в стороны, глядя на него сверху вниз.

– Разве я сделал что-то плохое, парень?

– Мы просто поздоровались, – сказала На'Тот с мягким упреком.

– Не думаю, что папе это бы понравилось, – проворчал То'Кар.

– Что точно не понравилось бы твоему отцу, так это узнать, что его сын – непослушный ябеда, – фыркнула На'Тот.

– Я – не ябеда! – возмутился То'Кар. – Но должен же хоть кто-то в нашей семье присматривать за тобой, пока отец спасает мир!

Та'Лон приподнял бровь.

– Спасает мир? Я не ослышался?..

– Молчи! – шикнула на него На'Тот. А потом повернулась к сыну. – Вот что, дорогой защитник, ты выполнил мое поручение?

– Все уже готово, я потому и пришел сюда, чтобы позвать вас.

– Тогда идем в дом!

На'Тот толкнула сына вперед.

То'Кар обернулся к Та'Лону и сказал негромко:

– Мы ведь еще поговорим, да, дядя Та'Лон?

– Обязательно, парень. Но я рад, что у На'Тот есть такой бдительный защитник.

– Отец просил меня об этом. Перед тем, как уехать.

– Что?! – На'Тот обернулась, в изумлении глядя на сына.

– Ну, тебе об этом знать необязательно, – ответил То'Кар, вскинув голову. – Это был наш мужской уговор.

– Ах, вот как. Очень мило!

На'Тот покачала головой, входя в дом.

* * *

1) вид нарнской традиционной резьбы по камню, в основном, это барельефы на стенах домов.

2) очень красиво цветущий нарнский кустарник, известный тем, что цветет круглый год, и каждый сезон его бутоны меняют окраску.

3) нарнское травоядное животное, мясо которого употребляется в пищу.


End file.
